


Letter of approval

by d3athth3kid



Series: James "Bucky" Barnes presents; works by me [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Steve Rogers - Freeform, Mild Language, Wordcount: 100-1.000, email cause Bucky's writing looks like chicken scratch, letter of approval, mentions of Dr. erskine, plus I don't really know 1940's lingo?, tips?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3athth3kid/pseuds/d3athth3kid
Summary: At the end of Avenger's Endgame, when Old-steve gives Sam the sheild, and Sam looks at Bucky for approval, Bucky wanted to give him a little encouragement, and maybe -just- maybe, get in on some asskicking.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: James "Bucky" Barnes presents; works by me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602928
Kudos: 11





	Letter of approval

As Stevie so graciously pointed out, my 'chicken scroll' is worthy of only doctors, so I've been informed 'speach to type' is a thing that won't require my left hand (as the servose would surely crush any pen I tried to use! fuck being left handed!).

So here we go.

Dear bird brain, (yes you get my 'dear' because I was raised properly)  
When Stevie offered you The Shield, you didn't need to ask my permission, not with words or questionable eyebrows. You see Dr. Erskine said Stevie was perfect, because he was a good man, willing to defend the weak even though he himself, wasn't strong enough (And we all know that can't be applied to me).  
You see I was trouble well before Steve came along, I didn't go into the alley looking to save him. I went in because I was pissed. An, Steve don't know this, but my temper got the best of me that day and I, well I wanted to take it out on somebody, so when I heard a scuffle in a back alley I decided it was the perfect afternoon treat and then, I saw this, skinny little thing getting the shit beat outa him and decided, well why not. So I kicked some ass and gained an excuse to be the rotten little shit I am.  
I don't think Erskine would have ever approved of me, not before my fall and especially not after. Brainwashing ain't no excuse, but I'd never think The Winter Soldier, (reformed or not) should be Captain America. At this point, after all the shit that's happened I don't care if you tell him, -granted- He's going to be pissed, tell him not to shoot the messenger. I say that cuz, I like you, you took care of Steve, (anyone that takes care of that Walking Disaster is a good person in my book) but Steve has a temper hotter than hell and he will flip if you tell him this shit.  
Anyway, you're the type of man Erickson felt was Worthy, and I'm behind Steve on this, you'll be amazing as Captain America.

  
Seeing as Steve took all of that stupid with him, I need to find myself some new stupid. So if you're up for it, the Winter Soldier would like to kick some ass, and have fun doing it.  
PS, Jarvis has given me a code that's set into this email, so you won't have no proof, to back up your words with Steve.

Good luck feathers.

**Author's Note:**

> So I figured 'talk to text' would be my best option, that way I wouldn't have to type all broken 1940's brooklyn. so yay, email for ancient soldiers.


End file.
